


Moving On

by euniche95



Series: Yachi Hitoka's Love life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Osamu and Suna widened their eyes, “Miya Atsumu is falling in love?!”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Atsumu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Yachi Hitoka's Love life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus fic for Angst week Day 1 and Day 2. Because after writing all the angst, I feel like I owe you guys some fluff. So, please kindly accept this rare ship of Atsumu x Yachi. Of course as usual, enjoy the ride!
> 
> ps : in this fic Atsumu are 1 year older than Kuroo and Yachi (since both are same age) and they are all in their 30s!

2 months ago, on MEXT Fashion Show, there I met her. Looking so beautiful on stage, waving to the audience with all of the models around her. Accepting so many flower bucket and congratulation message from all the people, including myself. Yachi Hitoka, a successful fashion designer in her 30s, taking my attention away from the event itself.

I, Miya Atsumu, is living my best life. Having all my friends by my side, become a professional athlete and Olympians, and of course famous too. My life was revolving around volleyball only, never knew that a blonde haired girl like Yachi Hitoka can shift it this fast. Osamu pinches my arm, “The hell, Samu. I was enjoying myself here.” Osamu back to make Onigiri, “You’ve been looking at your phone for too long, you look like a fool just now. What happen inside your head this time? Another new type of serve or set?” I give him a pouted face, “I have another problem and excuse me, my problem is not only volleyball. At least help me, instead of running your mouth like that. Oh, no. I’ll face this problem by myself.” “Yachi Hitoka? Oh that designer on MEXT event?” Suna coming from nowhere, startling both Osamu and I. “Shit, Suna. Don’t scare people like that.”

“So? Are you become a creep now, Atsumu? You never have any interest in woman, why suddenly looking at an article about Yachi Hitoka?” I know that question will come, but to be honest I still don’t know the answer. She is just like any girl out there, I never knew anything about her but why it feels like something about her draws me in? What is it? “Oi, Tsumu. You know Suna, he’s been like this for the last hours. I think maybe this time, I will be an only child. My brother is going crazy.” Suna laughing, “You’ll be missed, Miya Atsumu.” I give both of them a jab, “Ugh, shut up. I can’t think straight right now, help me. What kind of sorcerer is this? I’ve been looking through so many article about Yachi Hitoka in the last 2 months and it made me want to see her more.” Osamu and Suna widened their eyes, “Miya Atsumu is falling in love?!”

Since then, Osamu and Suna are roasting me (and low-key helping me to find a way to meet Yachi again). They’ve been giving me ideas about visiting her boutique, attending to some of her fashion show, and many more. However, it’s hard. Her boutique are only open for reservation only and her fashion show are for invitation only. “Look, Atsumu. If it’s hard, then you should just give up. There are many girls out there. You didn’t know anything about this girl, yet you want to know about her this much. I start to think maybe you really out of your mind. Yachi Hitoka is just some another girl, just for--“ “Hitoka? What about her? Why are you guys talking about my friend?” It feels like a breath of fresh air, hearing Hinata saying that Yachi Hitoka is his friend. “Shouyou-kun, how did you know Yachi Hitoka?” I turn my head abruptly, “Ah, I got to know her back on high school. So, why are you talking about her?” I begin to tell Hinata about my problem, my urge to know more about Yachi Hitoka. He listens carefully to each of my words and then, “To be honest, I never thought that you’d be the type to fall in love at the first sight, Atsumu-san. Are you sure you won’t play with her heart? Because she’s been through a lot this past 3 years and I don’t want her to go through the same hell.” “Are you talking about her breaking up with Kuroo Tetsurou? The one who always taking care of our necessities?” Hinata nods, “I’m always serious with my words, Shouyou-kun. I don’t have any plan to play with her heart. I plan to marry her if I can.” “Okay, I’ll help you, Atsumu-san. We will need some tuxedo for JVA year-end party right? I’ll reserved a schedule for us together at Yachi’s boutique. Sounds good?”

* * *

It took some time for Hinata to help me meet Yachi Hitoka, but the day finally come. “I know you’re handsome but you really took some effort to look more decent in front of my friend, aren’t you Atsumu-san?” I grin, “Of course, first impression is important, Shouyou-kun.” We’re greeted by Yachi’s employee name Amanai Kanoka, Yachi’s personal assistant. She usher us to Yachi’s working office and left us with Yachi. “Shouyou! Long time no see. Ah, you must be, Miya-san.” She offers her hand and I shake it, “Atsumu is fine, Yachi-san.” She smiles, “Hitoka then.” And invite us to sit down. The meeting supposed to be 1 hour only as scheduled but Yachi prolong it because she wants to talk more with both of us and I’m happy with it. After that we exchange phone number for this event purpose, to make it easier for me to contact her about my tuxedo. Of course, it’s just an excuse.

Meeting her for the second time, watching how passionate she is with her works, assist my desire with my tuxedo design, giving her best to match my preferences, not only that, her two sides of character made me falling harder with her, in all seriousness when talking about work but she can turn into a real cutie on the following second. After knowing all of this I know I can’t let her go from my hand, I want her in my life. I want to make her mine.

> _From: Hitoka_
> 
> _Hi, Atsumu-san. Today is your fitting day to see if there is something to fix before you can use the tux for your event. Do you have any free time? Or should I move it on later day? Because Shouyou said he can’t come today._
> 
> _To: Hitoka_
> 
> _Hello, Hitoka. I can come but after practice hour, it will be late. Is it okay?_

Thank you for this opportunity, Shouyou-kun.

> _From: Hitoka_
> 
> _Of course, I’ll wait at my boutique. See you later, Atsumu-san._

The clock shows 9 PM, but Yachi boutique’s lamp is still on. _I guess I’m the last guest._ I open the door only to see her sleeping peacefully on the couch. Kanoka is nowhere in sight. _She must be really tired._ I draped my jacket on her and playing with my phone, waiting for her because I don’t have the heart to wake her up. “Ugh—Atsumu-san?” Yachi finally awake and jolt from her position, her face is blushing really hard. _Cute_. “I’m sorry Hitoka. I saw you sleeping soundly and I don’t want to wake you up.” She shakes her head furiously, “No, I should be the one apologizing to you. I’m sorry for sleeping while waiting for you.” “Okay, but I can’t accept your apology right now.” She tilt her head, confused. “Come for a date with me on the weekend. Then I’ll accept your apology.” I was afraid that she will reject me but she said, “Yes, I’ll come. For now, let’s do your fitting first.” A smile blooms across my face, _one step ahead_.

* * *

**Flashback (Yachi POV)**

It was just an ordinary day in my working office. Kanoka bring a cup of tea right on schedule. You’ve been working hard this last few months, please take some time to rest, Yachi. You look so tired.” I looked up and smile, “No, this project for Miss Universe can’t wait anymore. I will go to Yokohama next week to meet a VIP client right? Just think it as my holiday.” Kanoka sighs, “By the way, you will have a meeting with volleyball athlete Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu on 3 PM. They want formal outfit for JVA’s year-end party.” I nods, “Okay, Shouyou already talked to me on LINE. Thank you, Kanoka.”

I never went to watch volleyball match or any other sports competition even though Kuroo’s job is associated with them. Even though Hinata is my friend too, I never went to watch his match. Too busy to come, my job curb me in my working office. Moreover after breaking up with Kuroo, I tried to make myself busier each day, to forget about him. It’s been 3 years and his image is still on my mind. “Hitoka?” My eyes catch Hinata and other man – I guess he is Miya Atsumu, first impression? Handsome and neat. He must have some crazy fangirl out there with that look. “Shouyou! Long time no see. Ah, you must be, Miya-san.” I reach out my hand and he accept it, “Atsumu is fine, Yachi-san.” Something is wrong and my unconsciousness betrays me, “Hitoka, then.”

Miya Atsumu is kind of a guy who knows what he wants, remind me of Kuroo but it’s not what makes me put my interest in him. He already brought a sketch of what kind of tuxedo he wants to wear. It surprised me and Hinata too. “Atsumu-san, it feels like I came unprepared you know.” Atsumu laughing, _that really feel weird_. “It’s okay, Shouyou-kun. I just want to make Hitoka’s work easier. Nothing big.” Atsumu ruffle Hinata’s hair playfully and I feel my cheek become warmer, _it’s been a while since I felt this way_. The meeting supposed to be short but I haven’t met Hinata in a long time since high school graduation, so I decide to move back my other schedule. “So, next meeting we will discuss more about the design which I’ll made based on your preferences, Atsumu-san and Shouyou. I’ll keep your rough sketch, Atsumu-san. See you.” I bow lightly, “Can I have your number, Hitoka? If I have any more request, I can said directly to you.” Atsumu give his phone and I type my number, “Here, Atsumu-san.” I notice a short smile on his face, _I’m not imagining things right?_ “Okay, I’ll contact you later. Let’s go, Shouyou-kun. See ya, Hitoka.”

I plopped down on my seat, things are getting really weird. _No way right? Love at the first sight? No, it can’t be._ “Is he having some interest on you, Yachi? He is bold, I like it.” Kanoka startling me. “Oh gosh. What did you just say?” “Miya Atsumu, that guy, I think he likes you.”

“No way, Kanoka. We just met this one time, how can you say it? He just being nice.”

“Eh, you’ve been in relationship for 10 years and still don’t know that kind of thing? How dense are you actually, Yachi?”

“No, I don’t want to make any assumption right now. Let’s go back to work.”

“Okay, but you can always tell me, Yachi. I’m not going to let you down in the mouth again like last time with you know who.”

“He’s got a name, Kanoka.”

“His name is a curse here, boss.”

“Hahaha okay, okay. Just bring the next client, please?”

“Roger that!”

Later that night, a message come to my phone. I didn’t know who it is.

> _From: +8111211519145_
> 
> _Hello, Hitoka,_
> 
> _To: +8111211519145_
> 
> _Yes, who is this?_
> 
> _From: +8111211519145_
> 
> _Ah, I’m sorry it’s Miya Atsumu. This is my phone number, save it will ya?_
> 
> _To: Atsumu-san_
> 
> _Okay I will, Atsumu-san._ _Just arrived at Osaka?_

We end up talking on message for hours. It’s oddly comfortable talking to him like this. On our second meeting, he looks handsome as usual, wearing a denim jacket with a white t-shirt as inner and black skinny jeans. Slick hair and not forgetting his aviator sunglasses. _What is he so handsome for?_ I’ll blame Shouyou for this. Luckily, I can stay professional and not getting distracted with the charm of Miya Atsumu. Today’s meeting was shorter than the first one since I have a plane to catch to Sapporo. “Let’s meet again on your fitting day, Atsumu-san and Shouyou.” They wave their hands goodbye, it will take another 3 weeks to get the tux done, “I won’t met him till then, hm?” I mutters it under my breath. “You can always see him on your phone, boss. You can watch his match and interview.” Another jump scare, “KANOKA! Oh my god goodness, how many times do I tell you not to scare me like that. What if my heart comes out?” Kanoka laughing, “It won’t, Yachi. Hahaha. You’re too immersed in your thought, it’s not me who scare you though. Did you notice his gesture and his gaze towards you, Yachi? It really screams ‘I like you’ a lot.” To be honest I noticed it too, how can I not though? I remember that look, back when I met Kuroo for the first time. However, is it really okay for me to grab this chance? Will it be another mistake like what I did with Kuroo? What if he is only interested in me because he never have any girl like me? When he get bored, I’ll get tossed again like what Kuroo did to me? Then he will forget about me the next day? What if-- “Yachi, are you overthinking again? Are you afraid to chase Miya Atsumu because of what happen to you and Kuroo? Listen, you’ve been through hell once, you know how it feels like, I know. But, it doesn’t mean that you will face another hell, Yachi. Maybe this time, someone name Miya Atsumu can hold you close and give the happiness that you deserve. Please, give yourself a chance to be happy, Yachi. For your own sake.” A tears falls down on my cheek, “Kanoka, I--I--I think I like him too but is it really okay? What if he is just playing around?” Kanoka hugs me tight, “I won’t let him and I bet Hinata-san won’t let him either. Just try to open your heart, Yachi. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

* * *

**Present day (back to Atsumu POV)**

First date with Yachi Hitoka, I said to her that I’ll pick her up at her apartment, we decided to go for Fall Foliage at Ueno Park and having a dinner on a restaurant. She waits in front of the lobby, wearing a burgundy suede skirt, black t-shirt and black leather jacket plus a black boots. Holding black mini bag and rose hexagonal sunglasses. Today, she let her hair loose, this is the first time I see her without her pigtail hair style. _Damn, she being a fashion designer is already hot but this look?_ _Calm down, my heart._ I gulped, how can one girl turn my world upside down like this? “Hitoka, I hope you didn’t wait for too long.” And this is the first time I saw her being shy and nervous, _cute_ “N-no, Atsumu-san. I only wait for 5 minutes.”

Arrived at Ueno Park, there are already so many people surrounding the place. “Is it okay for you to walk in public like this, Atsumu-san?” She said in tiny voice, “It’s fine. I’ll protect you in my arms if something happen. Let’s enjoy our first date, shall we go miss?” I held out my arm and she link hers. “Let’s go, mister. Lead the way.” Yachi’s concern come out nothing, there are people who recognize me and Yachi but they respect our space, only waving and smiling to us. I think god is on my side today. Strolling through out the park, enjoying the view of autumn leaves, and boarding the duck boat with Yachi really feels right. I could see her in my future life right beside me.

Sun was setting, I already reserved a place in Top of Tree Lounge (Tokyo Soramachi) for both of us to enjoy Tokyo night view from above. “Atsumu-san, isn’t this a bit...expensive?” Yachi’s gaze drifting to all side of the restaurant. “Hitoka, for a big scale fashion designer like you, this is probably nothing though?” “I’m more low-key kind of person, I guess. A secluded ramen restaurant or even just Netflix and chill. Ah-- I mean…” I find a new side of her today, a homebody. “So, it’s just first date but you already want us to have Netflix and chill for the next one, Hitoka?” I tease her and her face become a blushing crimson. “Atsumu-san!” This feels really nice. “By the way Hitoka, on 31st, for JVA Year-End Party, will you come with me? They say I could bring plus one and I can only think of you. But, if you have any other event I won’t force you to come.” She wipes her mouth and said, “I’ll check my scheduler first, then I can give you my answer, Atsumu-san. I don’t think I have any event on that day though.”

On 31st of December, I am wearing a black and gold tuxedo which Yachi designed it for me together with Shouyou’s and she is wearing a silver grey bling off shoulder long dress with some accessories and a bun hairstyle. Coming together with her to the party make every pair of eyes look into our direction, admiring both my tuxedo and Yachi’s present. “You must be Yachi Hitoka. It’s nice to finally meet you. Atsumu been talking about you for months. I am Suna Rintarou, his bestfriend.” “SUNA SHUT YOUR MOUTH.” And Yachi happily shaking Suna’s hand, “I’ve heard about you too, Suna-san. Nice to meet you too.” “I’ll leave you both. I hope you’ll having fun, Yachi-san.”

“I see, so you’ve been liking me for how long, Miya Atsumu-san?” I try to look to another side but Yachi caught my face. “It’s not nice to look to other direction while people are talking to you, Atsumu. If you don’t want to answer it, it’s okay. Because I like you too.” She took her hands off my face but I catch it first, “Said that again, Hitoka.” Everything was under my control, having Hitoka design my tuxedo and she comes as my plus one, my last day on 2029 be so happy if it’s not for Hitoka’s ex to show up at the same event. “Hitoka?” Hitoka and I turn our heads at the same time, there standing Hitoka’s ex, Kuroo Tetsurou. “Oh, hi Kuroo and its Yachi for you now. I didn’t know you’re invited to this party.” This Kuroo guy look dashing in all black tuxedo, _I can see why Hitoka stay with this guy for that long_. “Ah, being an employee for sports company has its perks. I didn’t know that you’ll be here though.” Hitoka grab my arms, “I come with him as his plus one. Atsumu, this is Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo, this is Miya Atsumu.” “We both know each other.” I said simultaneously with him. “Oh. I don’t know that.”

“Are you going out together with him, Yachi?”

“It’s not your problem anymore, isn’t it Kuroo-san?”

“I ask her nicely, Miya-san. What is your problem?” The tension between two of us was unbearable.

“Atsumu is right, Kuroo. It’s not your problem anymore but if you really want to know, yes I date him now.”

“I see, so you’ve move on from me?”

“Yeah, happily. So, excuse us.”

Yachi hold my hand and walk away from Kuroo. We then stop at the balcony. She suddenly drop to her knee. I hear a sob coming out from her mouth. “I’m sorry, Atsumu-san. For saying that we’re dating. I never knew that I will see him again.” I crouches down in front of her, “Hitoka, look at me. Why are you saying sorry? Aren’t we already started dating just now? Before he comes, you said you like me and I like you. So? We’re practically dating, right?” She stops her crying, “Wait, but that’s … well…” “Let’s stand up first.” I wipes her tears. “Are you ready to start a relationship with me, Yachi Hitoka?” She took a couple a second before answering, “I think I’m but seeing him again like that made me falter a little, Atsumu-san. I don’t want you to become just an escape route from him.” “Well, then let’s try it. Date me and I’ll make you forget about him for once and all. I’m not going to say that I’ll make you happy, Hitoka because I want us both happy. I want us to make the same effort for each other. Sharing a happy and sad life together. Stay strong together. This relationship is based on two people’s heart, so if you give me yours then I’ll give you mine. How’s that sound?” She nods and cry again, “I’ll take the chance, Atsumu.” I hug her tight in my arms, “Thank you, Hitoka.” I guess my last day of 2029 is saved now.

* * *

On 2031, Miya Atsumu and Yachi Hitoka tied the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking up this work and enjoying it with me. So, how is it? Is it enough to redeem myself after making Yachi suffering? :'))
> 
> oh I forget about this, I made a one tweet AU so it can gives you some imagine time to their date and year end party outfit : https://twitter.com/hidupenuhdrama/status/1331412267171078146?s=20


End file.
